


Will&Jackson|

by ThePerryJohnsonMovies



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Coming Out, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Making Out, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePerryJohnsonMovies/pseuds/ThePerryJohnsonMovies
Summary: Basically, this is my other story, but Will is gay in this one.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Will Byers/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Warning: This is a fic where Will is gay. If you don't like, then don't read. I do not ship Byler. It makes no sense.

Real chapter tomorrow.


	2. Just One Question.

Sorry, yes I know I know, Chapter 1 is supposed to come out today and it will, but, I have a question.

Do you think the party should be immediately accepting, or ignorant? I know immediately accepting would be adorable but, I feel like being completely unaware of being rude would give Will a time to run away from the guys.

In ST we never see Will getting to lash out at the guys, except in season 3, episode 3 I believe when Mike says "El's not stupid! It's not my fault you don't like girls"

(I'm not even going to talk about how much that made me wanna hit Mike)

I think Will needs a break from the guys, even if its just a few hours to focus on himself and his relationship.

Anyways what do you guys think?

Accepting or unknowingly hurtful?


	3. A little bit of Beyes (Byers and Reyes) backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter One (Btw Jackson is Filipino and Caucasian and his last name is Reyes)

Mike's POV

The Byers, along with El, were finally back in Hawkins for Thanksgiving. El was chatting with Max, talking about whatever they talk about these days. Jonathan was probably somewhere making out with...my sister. I'm just going to remove that image from my head now. Anyways, we were just waiting on Will. El said that he was helping Ms. Byers with the luggage. 

Dustin and Lucas were arguing about what the best comic book is. It's obviously 'Watchmen' but no, nobody wants to hear Mike's opinion.

In the middle of my train of thought Will stepped down the stairs. "Hey guys." He said smiling at us. 

"Dude," Dustin started, looking away from his ongoing argument with Lucas; "what took you so long? I've had enough time to start, and win an argue ment with Lucas.

Lucas scoffed. "Lies, you didn't win shit." "Did to" Dustin said back. After a series of 'did not's' and 'did to's' El had had enough. "Guys!" She exclaimed. "Chill." She turned back to Will who was now standing on the floor near the stairs. "You can continue." She finished.

"Thank you." He said looking towards El. He turned back to the group. "Anyways, sorry I took so long. I had to help my mom with the luggage and then I had to-" "-Get me acquainted with his friends" a voice coming down the stairs said. When the person made it down they stood close to Will, extremely close. "Oh my bad, you haven't done that yet. Fine, I'll do it myself. Hi, I'm Jackson Reyes Will's-" "-Friend" Will finished quickly, a sense of panic coming to his eyes. This person, Jackson, lost his smile for just a second when Will said that.

I took a second took look at him. He had nice, cream colored skin, and chocolate brown eyes. He had dark, jet black smooth and curly hair, lazily put into this weird small.....man-bun? He had one singular crystal stud earring. He had a plain, tight fitting black short sleeved t-shirt with blue jeans and a pair of white sneakers with the laces sloppily done. And finally, he had that big goof grin on his face, like he had just done what no human had ever done before.

Will looked less panicked, and more nervous. Something was going on.

I wonder what it is.

*********************FLASHBACK**********************

Setting:Jackson's bedroom. 

Date:October 19th, 3 months since Will had moved to Maine

Will's POV

Me and Jackson were sitting on his bed doing homework. Well, our textbooks were on the other side of the bed and we were busting messing around. Going back and forth telling bad jokes.

"Okay here's one." Jackson said, still out of breath from laughing. "Knock Knock," "Who's there?" I replied. "Interrupting cow." I was more than a little bit confused. "Interruptin-" "MOOOOOOO!" Jackson well, interrupted me. 

We fell on his bed laughing. Soon calming ourselves down, we continued to lay there in comfortable silence.

"I think I like it here." I said at barely a whisper, breaking the silence

After a brief pause Jackson spoke. "Why?"

"Because you're here." I whispered.

He sat up and looked at me incredulously. "You like here because, because I'm here?"

I sat up to face him. "You're the only friend I have here. You're the only person who truly gets me. You're the only guy who doesn't judge me, or call me soft because I draw. You're the only one, Jackson, and you're my favorite." I said sincerely.

He looked at me deeply in the eye before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to my lips. A million things ran through my brain. I pushed him away from me and scooted farther away. "Why would you- Jackson how could you- I'm not like that, I... I'm not a freak, I, I'm not, I'm not....gay."

He looked at me with a sad expression on his face. He placed a hand on my arm, which I pushed away. He sighed. "Will, it's okay." He said in a soft voice "It doesn't make you a freak. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, it was never my intention to make you feel uncomfortable. But Will, you have to know that your family, your friends, me, we all care about you. And it doesn't matter who you are, it matters what you are, and Will, you are an exceptional human being who has blessed this earth with your empathy and kindness. I'll go to the living room if you want to be alone." He stood up but I grabbed his arm and locked eyes with him, a tear rolling down my cheek.

"What if....What if I'm not ready." He smiled softly. "That's okay Will, it's your decision, no one should rush you." 

I swallowed before continuing. "I...I really like you Jackson." He chuckled softly in a way that made my heart do a backflip. "I know Will, I know, and it's okay. You know why? Because I really like you too." I smiled at him. He got up and made his way to the door. "I'm going to get a snack." He stated, starting to open the door. I walk ed up behind him, he turned around and our faces were less than one foot apart. "When will I know?" I asked him. "What do you mean?" I sighed. "When will I know when I'm ready?"

"You'll just know, and I'll be right there, by your side, waiting for you."

Without giving myself a chance to talk me out of it, I leaned in and gave a small kiss on the mouth.

"Thank you Jackson, thank you."

He smiled and squeezed my hand.

"No problem Will, No problem."

*****************END OF FLASH BACK*****************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I said they were in Maine because in season 2, Bob talked to Joyce about moving to Maine. And then in season 3 Hopper asked Joyce if she was still going to leave when it was all over.
> 
> There will be a flashback every chapter. Stay tuned


	4. The Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while, chapters take way longer than they should.

Will's POV

It was awful. Because of Jackson's stupid outburst, I had to explain why I didn't tell them about my 'friend'.  
The reason being, he isn't my friend, but isn't not my friend either. He is beyond any term I could come up with. He is sweet, kind, gentle, caring, loving. He is so many things I don't think this world has enough words for how absolutely amazing he is.

Everything has been kind of like a relationship ever since Jackson kissed me all that time ago. It's over a year and I can still feel how his lips felt on mine. Granted, I have been feeling that more often for a while now.

But right now that doesn't matter. What matters now is that Jackson and I are alone in a room past 11pm Everyone was asleep, except of course Jackson and I. We couldn't fall asleep, plus, I had something to tell him well, ask of him.

"Jackson?" I whispered. We were in bed laying down on our backs, looking at the ceiling. "Hmm?" He responded. I didn't think this through. There was no proper way to say this. "Could you please not do that anymore?" I paused. "Making big outbursts like that I mean. I don't want them to think anything is going on."

He sighed. "Why would they think that? I mean, I'm just 'your friend' right?" He huffed and turned on his side facing away from me. I don't know what he's so upset about. He knows why I have to do this. Whatever, he'll get over it tomorrow. Right?

The next day*******************************************

The party and I were just chilling in Mike's basement, until the worst thing that could possibly happen happened. It was the usual, Lucas being an idiot around Max. "Jesus, when my mom said not to date anyone one stupid I thought she just didn't want me dating in general. Now I see was she meant." Everyone was laughing until Jackson started talking. "Ugh, your mom kinda sounds like my mom, God help her." Mike just being Mike looked confused. "Your mom used to say that?" He asked. 

What the hell was Jackson doing?

Jackson simply shrugged. "Yeah." 

"Do you have a sister or something?" Max asked. Realization showed on Jackson's face. They weren't asking because they thought his mom was weird. They were asking because they thought he was weird.

I squeezed his hand, begging him not to say anything that would seem suspicious on my part. Fortunately, he did exactly that. 

Jackson rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I have a sister, an older one at that. She was the worst." "Was?" El asked. "Is she dead?" Jackson scoffed. "I wish. No, she's not dead in the literal sense. She's just dead to me. It's a miracle she's not in jail, and I wish that 'miracle' never happened.

The moment passed. It got late and we went home, El decided to stay a little longer so that Mike could teach her how to play D&D.

When Jackson and I got to our room he lost it. "I can't do this anymore!" He screamed at me. I walked cautiously towards him. "What are you talking about? What can't you do?"

"This!" He gestured between us. "I can't do this thing where I pretend I don't have feelings for you. I understand you're not ready, but you can't take who I am away from me." I shook my head. "What do you mean?" He looked at me with wide eyes. "What do I mean?" He said exasperatedly. "I mean having to bring up my sister because you don't want anyone to know I'm gay! I can protect you all I want but don't ever, and I mean ever, take who I am away from me!"

"Well maybe you wouldn't have had to do that if you would've just shut up!" I yelled back at me. "Will I don't want to do this pretending anymore." He said, his voice getting quieter. "I can't be your boyfriend for a day then the next you ignore me. At this point you're just playing with my feelings. I'm over this, if you can't see how good I am too you then, maybe we should just stop this. It isn't like it's going anywhere anyway." 

He turned and started for the door. Before I could stop myself, I grabbed his arm and pulled him to me before I kissed him, my lips moving slowly against his. He kissed me back, pulling my body closer to his. We stayed like that for a while longer. Our lips now moving in sync, my fingers running through his messy hair.

I reluctantly pulled away, looking him in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I want you to be my, my b-boyfriend. I really do, and I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take away who you are. I promise you can tell all of them, we will tell all of them. For now, you can tell Max and El. I really, really, really like you. I was just scared of what they would assume if they knew you were gay."

He smiled and held my hands. "You want me to be your boyfriend?" He asked. I nodded slightly, my face starting to heat up. He chuckled softly and kissed my forehead. He leaned down as if he were about to kiss me again. Instead he pressed his lips up to my ears an whispers "I think I'd like that." He says, and kisses me softly on my neck. "Yeah," I say silently "it would be amazing."

******************MIKE'S DISCUSSION*****************  
Mike's POV

"And, done." I say to El who is sitting next to me. "That is how you set up your game." She smiled softly at me. "What do you think about Jackson?" El said. "I don't know. Something is weird about his friendship with Will." El tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean?" She asked.

I sighed. "What I mean is Will started acting strange when Jackson came down the stairs, and he looked nervous anytime Jackson spoke about anything, as if he were waiting for our reactions on everything he said. I don't know about you but, I have never seen Will act like that." El shrugged. "The only time he does that is when he and Jackson are near people. What do you think is going on?" I put my arm around her and she placed her head on my shoulder. "I don't know, El, but I'm going to find out."

*************END OF MIKE'S DISCUSSION**************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 finished


	5. Sorry, not a real chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read the chapter please

Sorry for not posting for a while. Normally I don't like going over 10 days that I haven't posted. I wrote a chapter but, I didn't think it was appropriate for the type of story I'm doing. (There was no actual smut of course. I mean, they're 15.) Everything was fine but I may or may not have put a scene that I probably shouldn't have. I will tone it down (just a little bit) and chapter 3 will be out tomorrow at around 7:30pm CST.


	6. The conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I ended up completely cutting the pantry scene from this chapter. If you guys want, I can include it in the next.

Jackson POV

It was the next day. Will told me he wanted to be my boyfriend. I was ecstatic of course. I mean, hearing Will say that is all I've ever wanted for over a year. But something still didn't sit right with me. It wasn't that he was still in the closet, no, I could never judge him for that. Still, something was off with him.

Will entered the room and locked the door. He grabbed me by the back of my neck, pulled me closer, and started kissing me passionately. After a very small pause I kissed him back, setting my hands on his waist. He pulled back and smiled at me. "Hello, my perfect boyfriend." 

I chuckled. "Far from perfect, but I will accept boyfriend, my beautiful regalo enviado del cielo." I leaned down and kissed his nose. He giggled. "What does that mean?" He asked.

"My beautiful gift sent from heaven." I stated. Will's cheeks flushed, and he looked down at his feet. I used my index finger to push his chin up so we made eye contact.

"I mean it." He nodded. "Yeah, I know. And, I love it." I smiled and kissed him. He smiled into the kiss before kissing me back. We could've been that way for seconds, minutes, hours, even days and I still wouldn't get enough of it. We probably would've been like that for a while longer if someone hadn't knocked on the door.

"Will?" It was El's voice. I had forgotten that I was supposed to 'come out' to her and Max. Will jumped away from me, a sense of panic in his eyes. "Y-yeah?" He responded.

"Are you and Jackson almost ready? I was going to go hang out at Max's place but, I wanted us to all go together, even if we're going to different places." Will sighed in relief. "Yeah, we're almost ready. Also, can Jackson tag along with you? He wants to get to know Max." 

Their was a brief period of silence before she spoke. "Sure! I'll call Max and tell her. Don't take too long." 

After I was sure she had left, I started laughing. He nudged me playfully. "What's so funny?" He asked. I caught my breath and answered. "Nothing, just El abruptly knocking on the door and interrupting us...you know. It just reminded me of that one time we nearly got caught in my pantry."

His cheeks flushed once again. He went over to put in his sneakers. "We do not talk about that." I chuckled and sat next to him on the bed. "You're cute when you're like that." He looked up from his shoes and gave me a confused look. "Like what?" He asked

I shook my head. "Nothing, you're just cute." He smiled and kissed me on my cheek. "Hurry up," he started; "we've got to go soon."

************************************************

El, Max and I were just chilling in Max's room. El was trying her best to bring me into conversations, but I could tell Max wasn't into it. "Hey, I'm sorry. I'm totally being rude." Max said. "I'm Max, I'm from California, and I'm Lucas' girlfriend." I smiled at her. "Well if we're doing introductions. I'm Jackson, I'm from Maine, and..." I had to stop the words 'Will's boyfriend' from spilling out of my mouth.

"And?" Max said. "Are you dating anyone back in Maine?"

"No." I said a little too quickly. "Really? By solely your looks alone, I assumed you were in a relationship." Max said. I shrugged. "I mean, to be honest, girlfriends are overrated. I mean, they're better as friends than anything in the romantic relationship department. I don't know why like every guy in this town has a girlfriend." 

Max seemed to think about what I just said. "So, you're gay, right?" I gave a dramatic gasp. "How did you know?" She laughed. "Cool."

"What is 'gay'?" El asked. Max looked as if she was going to say something, but she let me instead. "It basically means I'm not attracted to girls. Like, I would only date guys." El nodded. "Cool." She said. 

All of a sudden Max's eyes widened. "Does Will know that you're gay?" I nodded. Where was she going with this?

"Oh my God, do you have a crush on Will?" I froze. I though over my answer once, then twice, then about 29 more times. Apparently, I had taken too long to answer because Max gasped. "Oh my God, you do, don't you?"

Shit.

I was stuttering now, looking for anything thing that could save this. "What? No- why- I mean- how could-" Max and El exchanged glances before looking back at me, telling me that they weren't buying any of my excuses. I groaned. "Fine, I might have a teeny tiny, really huge crush on Will. Happy?"

Max squealed, which was not something I expected a girl like her to do. She and El bombarded me with questions like: 'When did you know?' 'Do you think he knows?' 'Are you going to tell him?' 'Do you think he likes you too?' And I happily answered all of their questions. Having girl friends was something I could get on board with. "And it goes without saying that this remains a secret. You can't have your friends crush know that your friend has a crush on them." I said after finishing all their questions. El and Max nodded before rushing me with more questions. I think I'm going to like it here.

************************************************

Mike's POV

"Hey El, what are you doing here? I thought you were staying over at Max's." She sat down in the chair next to me. 

"I figured out what's going on with Will. So now you don't have too." I smiled, not actually taking her seriously. "El, it's fine I know I sounded crazy that other night. You don't have to make fun of me."

El looked confused. "What do you mean? I'm serious, Mike. I promise." The 'I promise' told me everything I needed to know. She had actually solved it. "Okay, what is it. What's up with Jackson? And why is Will acting so weird around him." She smiled at me. "It's only because Jackson likes Will, and I think Will knows." What. The. Hell. I couldn't say that out loud though. "So, Jackson is gay?" El nodded. "And he has a crush on Will? As in the Will you helped save from the Upside Down? As in my best friend Will? That Will?" She nodded quickly, starting to get up. "Yes, yes, and yes. Now, I have to go. And please, don't tell anyone about this. Jackson doesn't want to ruin his friendship with Will." I nodded as she walked back up the stairs, leaving me alone with a million thoughts swirling through my head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Will has no idea what's happening.


End file.
